


nuovo inizio

by letowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pining, h ow do you tag multichap fics????, if all goes to plan, its not a fic update but it explains where I'm going to take this fic and when I plan to update, not really more like developing the relationship, pls read the new update!!, poly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, slow build?? idk, thank you all for the nice comments!!, thats always fun, volleyball dorks, yes also seijou hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letowrites/pseuds/letowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sighed and stopped at a seemingly familiar from the tour door, hoping he was finally at the right one.</p><p>(But really, when had Hinata’s luck ever served him right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay we all know seijou hinata is just. bless. o k ay just bless it. this is gonna be my first multichap fic so wish me luck!!! hope you enjoy
> 
> (title may change later on!)

This was getting ridiculous. Hinata knew he wasn’t the smartest kid out there, but, honestly, walking into a classroom that wasn’t his for the  _fourth_  time was incredibly stupid, even for him. 

Hinata looked around, hoping to catch a stray student rushing to class. No such thing happened, as most—if not all—students were in their respective classrooms, getting settled in before the bell rung for the next period, leaving Hinata alone to suffer. 

Why did this always happen to him?

Hinata sighed and stopped at a seemingly familiar from the tour door, hoping he was finally at the right one.

 _(But really, when had Hinata’s luck ever served him right?)_  

He raised his hand and knocked. 

It wasn’t his classroom. 

It was the wrong one. 

Again. 

And to make it better, the teacher remembered him. From last time. Because sadly enough for Hinata, this was the second time he came to this classroom in one morning.   
No wonder it looked familiar. 

“Are you lost again?” the teacher inquired, and from behind her, Hinata could hear the snickering of other students. In shame, his face turned red, “What’s your name, boy?” 

“Um…Hinata Shouyou?” Could he sound any dumber? Was it possible? Maybe he should have stuttered, or something. 

The teacher in front of him sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, muttering something about first year students and this ' _god damn confusing school_ '. Hinata didn’t blame her. They should totally have a map for all the first years. It would make it so much easier.

Suddenly the teacher was turning around, ignoring Hinata entirely. 

Was he going to be late for class? He was totally going to get in trouble, he was going to die oh my god, this was it. What if his teacher kicked him out of school he just got into? What if he became homeless because his mother got so mad at him—

“Who wants to take Hinata back to class?” she called to her own class. Hinata prayed for someone to volunteer, but honestly. Who would say they actually _wanted_ to go take a first year back to their classroom?” 

“I can?” 

Seriously who would say that?

“Oh!” the teacher clapped her hands and Hinata was sure there was a smile on her face, “Thank you, Iwaizumi!” 

Hinata froze. Iwaizumi? That sounded familiar. _Really_ familiar. Who did Hinata know that went to Seijou?

Hinata's thought process was cut by the man standing in front of him.

"Huh. Karasuno's number 10. What are you doing here?"

 _Oh,_ he thinks, _this is Seijou's ace_. 

Iwaizumi wouldn’t take his eyes off Hinata, causing the boy to flush and struggle to voice out his explanation for multiple moments. “Right! M-my mom got a job transfer so! Um.” He sunk into himself. Maybe he'd become too small for Iwaizumi to see.  “I-I had to, um, transfer h-here because it’s closer to my sister’s school.”

Hinata grimaced; who in the world could understand what he had said?

Judging by Iwaizumi’s expression though, he seemed to get the gist of it. “..Right. So, what’s your class?”

“Oh! It’s class 1A.” he paused, mumbling an ‘I think’ under his breath.

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow, no doubt catching onto Hinata’s uncertainty. “Okay, let’s go.”

The walk to the classroom was quiet, Hinata fidgeting with his hands the whole way. From what he could recall, Iwaizumi was the vice-captain and Kageyama's old senpai. Kageyama always gave him high praise, but Hinata couldn't see why. 

Iwaizumi was _scary_. Kageyama probably liked him because of that. The universal rule of like and like attracting each other. 

He looked strong enough to take on ten men with his own bare hands, Hinata was sure of it. 

Hinata groaned. Why couldn't a cute, nice, and _not_ terrifying girl volunteer instead?

"Everything alright?" 

Hinata squeaked and nodded vigorously. "Yes! I'm sorry."

The silence returned, only the sound of their footsteps filling the halls. It wasn't long before Iwaizumi stopped in front of a door which, Hinata assumed, was his new classroom.  

Iwaizumi let out a breath and turned to face Hinata. "Here it is."

Hinata grinned at Iwaizumi, trying to show his gratitude. "Thank you, Iwaizumi-san! Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you! I won't do it again."

"Huh? No, it's fine. I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't want to."

"R-right."

"I do have one question for you though," Iwaizumi said.

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about joining the volleyball club here?"

"Oh."  _That_.

Hinata would be lying if he said he hadn't. In fact, he'd thought a lot about it. But it always came down to the same answer. 

"I'm not joining." Seeing Iwaizumi's quizzical look, Hinata opened his mouth to speak before he Iwaizumi can. "I really don't have the time, you know, with all the homework this school gives. I also need to pick up my sister after school now. So, yeah. No time." 

Hinata wanted to join, of course. He yearned to be in a team, to have his hand feel the way it did everytime he spiked one of Kageyama's tosses. He didn't want to go back to how things were in junior high, but it was inevitable. Hinata couldn't do that to Karasuno. It didn't matter that he hadn't been on the team that long. The whole thing screamed betrayal to him.

Plus, who said he'd be of any use?

The only reason Hinata could play on Karasuno's team was because of Kageyama's toss. Without that he was back to the short, useless player he was before. 

"Well, just be careful then. I doubt Oikawa's gonna let that stop him once he finds out you're here." 

Hinata could tell Iwaizumi wasn't convinced by his excuses, but at least he got the point and stopped pestering him.

"But, just so you know, I think you'd be great on our team." Iwaizumi shrugged, turning to walk away. "Welcome to Seijou, Hinata."

Tilting his head to the side, Hinata watched Iwaizumi walk away, confusion written all over his face. "..Thanks?"

Hinata groaned and faced the door.

This was supposed to be a _good_ year so why did it feel like it was going to be the exact _opposite_? 


	2. fic update explanation!!!

hi!! so, I've been getting a lot of comments and messages about continuing this fic and believe me, there is nothing more that I want to do. I've had writer's block for the longest time and I still sorta do. I'm getting out of it slowly and finding the inspiration/need to write again. speaking of the fic, I took the idea of why hinata doesn't want to join mistakenly from someone else and I am very sorry!!!!!!!! I hadn't realized that it was needed to ask for, but I should have made sure anyways so please accept my sincere apologies. because of this, I've decided to rewrite the first chapter/extend it so that it's more original and has different reasons as to why hinata does not want to join the volleyball team. I do plan on continuing this fic, trust me, and while I'm not sure when that will be, I will try my best to see that it's soon!! I'll be leaving both the previous chapter and this information update up until I get the new and revised chapter out!! please stay tuned!! thank you all for your support and comments, it really does mean a lot!! c": if you have any more questions/comments/concerns then please message me on my main tumblr (violettamouteru) or my twitter (aceraghs)!!!

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any feedback pls tell me!! also if theres anything you'd like to see tell me that also c":
> 
> shoutout to j who helped me write one of the scenes!!


End file.
